Gotta Give Me More
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: After his 7th erotic dream involving Shizuo, Izaya decides he NEEDS to do something about this. How will he talk the wall of Ikebukuro into something like this? Rated M for masturbation, vivid dreams, planned harassment on Izaya's part, some dirty stuff later on and many, many bad words kol, kol, kol, kol
1. Being human is disguising

**Ch.1: Being Human is Disguising.**  
-

~~7 pm~~

"Uggggh...Namie I'm so bored." I said spinning around in my chair.

"Then go play in traffic." She sat typing away at her desk, not even bothering to look at me.

"Can't you play with me?" I said pouting, staring at her.

"No" She said blankly, her face lit up blue by her computer.

"Why?" I asked, walking in front of her desk and placing my elbows in front of it.

"Because I'm doing YOUR work." She said, shooting me a glare.

"Fiiinne...what should I do then?" I asked giving her some puppy dog eyes.

"Go get Shizuo to beat you up or something." She said laughing to herself.

"Umm...Namie I don't know about you but I don't like getting beat up." I said pushing my lips out.

"Go bother him or something." She said forgetting to look at me again. After pouting a bit I smiled.

"That's not a bad idea...I'll go play with Shizu-chan~" I said prancing into my room. I opened my closet and looking around. I found some random stuff I had no idea I had so decide to try them on...How the hell does this fit me...what should I cover up with, jacket...and...tear away pants? Where do I get these things? Whatever they fit and I've already made my plan. I walked out, my jacket all the way zipped up and pants looking like they're non-tear-away able. I skipped around in the allies; making sure wouldn't run into Shizu-chan before the big reveal. I found his apartment, only running into a few of my little humans. I walked up the stairs of Shizu-chans apartment building and picked the lock with ease going in. I looking around and decided to hide in the closet when he got home, then put my plan into action.

~~2 Hours Later~~

What the heck Shizu-chan!? It's almost 10:30 you should be home by now. My leg's falling asleep. Just as I was about to pack up and try again later I heard the door unlock. I could hear him drag his feet until he flung the bedroom door open and fell face first on the bed. I opened the closet and slid out, crawling slow on to his bed and sitting on his back, rubbing up and down.

"You seem tense." I said with fake sweetness. The next thing I knew I had hit the walk and was sliding down it. I shock it off and sat back down on the bed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Get off my bed and out of my house before I make you eat your lungs as a snack." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Aw and I had a surprise for you and everything." I pouted; he growled at me and turned his head to look up at me.

"I don't want any." He said, I could see the pure hatred in his sleep-deprived eyes, this is gonna be fun.

"You don't even know what it is yet; it could be one of those nice surprises I'm always hearing about." I said frowning and waving my hand. Again I was slapped against the wall and slid down slowly. Ignoring my new head ache I bounced back up. "Just give me a chance." I pouted. He sighed and turn on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You have 30 seconds before I start to rip your limbs off." He snarled. I jumped with a smile and unzipped my jacket slipping up off before tearing my pants off. I had somehow found a school girl uniform, a red, blue and black plaid skirt and white top with some black detail and rather large red bow that matched that I tied around my neck, in my room along with a small bra and panties, also they all somehow miraculously fit.

"Ta da~!" He looked at me, eyes wide. Ooooo such a cute reaction, I want more. His look of confusion melted into disgust.

"You sick freak, get out of my room." He growled. I popped my hip out and crossed my arms.

"I got all pretty just for you and this is how you thank me." I said pouting. "Shizu-chan is so ungrateful." His grit his teeth and sat up a bit more, maybe to give me that snack he was talking about earlier. But I decided to cut him off. I crawled in between his legs, opening them to fit me and pinned both his wrist with my hands. I leaned into his ear and asked, "Could it be you like this but don't want to admit it?" In a low voice, smirking as I licked the shell of his ear. He struggled but to no avail, to my surprise he couldn't seem to break my grip. "Aw Shizu-chan you look so cute when you're under me like this." I said while sitting up. I gave him a grin and leaned in. "Or is it you just really want me to fuck you in skirt." I chuckled. I leaned in pressing my lips against his unmoving ones. He had stopped trying to break my grip on his wrists and decided to try and ram his legs into me. He just started slamming his hips back into my now half-hard member. I grunted and pulled back. "Can't wait huh Shizu-chan? Is this what you were looking for?" I started to rock my hips into his, gridding us together. He let out a low, shaky moan and closed his eyes. "Oh Shizu-chan..." I said with an almost real smile, moving so I was holding both hands with one of mine and taking his chin in the other so is face was looking directly at me. "You look so cute, now I just have to fuck you." I said, licking my lips. His eyes opened after a minute, he was trying so hard to look like he wasn't enjoying it that he looked constipated. I laughed and pecked his lips. "Give in Shizu-chan, you're mine tonight." I smirked. Suddenly his arms broke free from my grip and the split second I had before he started moving I started to wonder...So this is what dying is like... I shut my eyes as tight as I could, expecting to be thrown against the wall again. But I felt his arms wrap around my neck and pull me down. My eyes widened as Shizu-chan kissed me...SHIZU-CHAN KISSED ME! I pulled back up, the gridding had stopped, all that could be heard was the two of us out of breath. He looked up at me in a way that I couldn't read at all, was that to throw me off? Did he really want me to do him?

"Just shut up." He said, a leg hooking around my waist. I grinned and pulled the other one up and started grinding again. I started rocking the both of us closer and closer to the bed frame, deeper and deeper into the mattress. I could tell how hard he was and how hard I was, wasn't helping. I grinned again and leaned in to bite his ear.

"Say my name Shizu-chan." I growled into his ear.

"I...Izaya..." He said softly.

"I can't hear you; do you want me to stop?" I heard Shizuo whimper under me and laughed. "Tell me what you want then. Since you can't say my name."

"I-Izaya," He said louder this time. "I want you...want you too..."

~~6:30 am~~

I sat up panting as the sound of my alarm filled the large room. I was in my own bed, fully dressed, no Shizu-chan. I lifted the blankets and groaned loudly.

"Not again..." I stood up, taking off the now dirtied pajamas and underwear to find myself hard...down there...once again. I shivered at the newly exposed skin and walked into the bathroom, a shower should do me some good. I stepped in the shower, the hot water hit my back and I breathed in the steam. I knew was going to have to...do that thing again. The thing I looked up on the Internet... I took my now wet member in my hand giving it a few pumps like I had seen in the videos. Before long my dream started come back into view... I start to see a sweaty, blissful Shizu-chan under me again. 'Izaya...I want you...want you too...f-fuck, fuck me!' dream Shizu-chan shut his eyes and pulled me closer. The next thing I know I'm coming hard into my hand as I pumped myself frantically. I brought it up to my face, almost examining the thick, white, liquid. The feeling of guilt and dirty-ness started to sink in and I sighed running my hand under the water. The only time I ever did this was when I have those naughty dreams about Shizu-chan. What was this the 7th time I'd had a dream about him? Every time it's the same thing but I get further and further along. I turned the shower off and ran my fingers through my hair. Something needs to be done about this...

~~9am, Namie's here~~

"Namie you're a female right?" I asked leaning my head on her desk.

"I like to think so." She said not looking up at me.

"Well then you know a lot about the human mating ritual." I pressed.

"You mean sex? What about it?" She said still not looking at me.

"How might two men do this...mating ritual?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She flushed and her hair covered her eyes. She shut her laptop and stood up.

"I think I'm going to work from home today." She started to walk away and I grabbed her leg.

"Pllllleeasse you're the only one I can ask." I begged.

"Just go ask Erika or Celty or something." She said trying to shake me off. "They're into this kind of stuff." I let go and frowned.

"Gross." I said pouting a bit.

"If you wanna know ask them." She said slamming the door behind her. Hm...

~~The Van~~

I stepped up to Dotachin's van knock on the large anime-plastered door. It slid open and Walker peeked out holding a copy of the manga "Broken Soul". He smiled and turned back.

"Hey Kadota its Izaya." The door slid all the way open and Dotachin stepped out, hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" He said rather blankly. I smiled and looked back in the van.

"I need to borrow the girl." Both looked at me confused and Saburo rolled down the window giving me the same look.

"W-What do you want with Erika?" Walker said stepping out and acting rather defensively. Oh cute little humans with their cute little crushes.

"Not much I just need to grab her and Celty for a little experiment." Walker looked at me; I'm assuming he was trying to look tough more than anything else. Dotachin raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone typing away on it.

"What are you doin' Kadota?" Walker asked getting a bit frantic.

"Texting Erika." He said not looking up. "If Izaya need her for something then we gotta see if she's cool with it." He sent it slipping the phone back in his pocket.

"But what if he hurts her or sells her or makes her his slave." He said starting to freak out, he's been reading too many manga's...

"Then we'll have no choice then to knock his lights out." He said flashing me a smile. I grinned back and he pulled his phone out again. "She's waiting for you in the manga cafe down the street. Try not to keep her too long we have things to do." He climbed back in the van. Walker gave me an 'I'm watching you' kind of look and climbed back in, closing the door and with that they drove away. They're probably going to sit outside the cafe... I walked for a few minutes humming and smiling so not to making myself look any different then I normally am. I opened to door to the Manga Cafe and peeked in. Seemed normal enough...I stepped in and took a few looks around and saw Erika looking at a maids outfit that was for sale. I walked open and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Izaya." She said turning and beaming at me. "Dotachin said you'd be here soon. What do ya need me for?" I looked around; too many people here can't talk about human stuff without someone noticing.

"This place is too public, let's go to Celty's. I need her for this too." I said turning on my heels.

"Awwww but I wanted to stay here a little longer." She pouted. I sighed and looked back over at her.

"I'll tell you what. I buy you that dress you were looking when I came in, and you come with me to Celty's apartment." I beamed "We got a deal?" Her eyes practically sparkled with excitement.

"Yes, yes I would like that!" So I bought her that stupid little dress and we walked out and started our walk to Celty's apartment. I noticed almost immediately that Saburo and the others were slowly following us. I decided to ignore it as we kept walking.

"IzuIzu?" I turned slightly to Erika; she was clinging to the dress in its large black bag. "Thank you again for the dress, I hope I can help." She smiled slightly, her cheeks a pale red. I turned back to my front.

"I'm sure you will."  
We reached Celty and Shinra's apartment building a few minutes later and I pulled out my phone texting Celty 'I'm coming in.' I turned to Erika.

"Go on in I need to make a quick phone call." She nodded and disappeared into the building. I dialed Doatchin and turned to where the car was hiding.

"Hello?"

"You guys really need to learn how to follow someone better." I flipped the phone closed and laughed a bit walking in the building. I met Erika at the door to the apartment and knocked a few times. "Let me in or I'm using force~" I said in an overly-sweet tone. The door unlocked and Shinra threw it open.

"Izaya~!" He beamed holding out his arms for a hug. I walked in brushing past him with Erika close behind me.

"Hey" I said not really looking at him. He frowned and closed the door. I looked around but saw no Celty. "Ceeelltyy~ I know you're in here. Come out and play nice and I won't have to brake anything~" I said sweetly. She walked out of one of the back rooms while typing something and shoved the pda in my face as she finished.

'Keep your pants on I wasn't hiding.' She cocked her hip out and crossed her arms. I could tell that was a 'What do you want?' kind of pose.

"I need your help with something. Namie said you and the girl were the best people to ask about this." I said looking at Erika over my shoulder. She stood up straight and started to type again.

'Help with what?" It read, I smiled.

"Shinra, I left and present in your lab." I said turning and smiling at him. His eyes widened and he smiled hugely.

"You did~! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" He chanted running down the hall.

"That should keep him busy for long enough." I said sitting down and propping my feet up on the table. Erika sat next to me and Celty in a chair to my left. She started to type again.

'What'd you get him?'

"Oh just something he's always wanted to dissect."

'Yeah it's better if you don't tell me...' She placed the pda in her lap and I looked to Erika who was still clinging the bag.

"So what does IzuIzu need our help with?" She asked. Celty tapped my shoulder and her pda was again shoved in my face.

'Yeah there's not much that Erika and I have in common.' I sighed and looked down.

"What I am about to tell you never leaves this room...got it?" They both nodded and I looked up. "Namie told me that you two are experts when it comes to the human mating ritual between two men." There was a long pause. Suddenly I heard Erika squeak and grab my arm, he eyes practically sparkling again.

"I knew it~! I knew IzuIzu had a thing for Shizuo~!"

'Woah wait are you talking about Shizuo?!' I looked back and forth to both of them as they moved closer and closer to me. I sighed.

"Just tell me about it. I've never performed this mating ritual with either and male nor and female. I just need to know how it works. If you give me the information I need I may be able to say who I am thinking of preforming this with." The both sat back down and Celty started typing.

"Well what do you need to know about it?" I looked down at my hands.

"E...Everything..." I said looking down, Erika squealed and leaned in.

"Okay so here's what you'll need to know. It starts with a romantic setting-"

'Or whenever it feels like the right time.'

"So there is a seme and a uke, the seme is the one doing most of the work and the uke is the one panting under him and being cute." Took out and pen and paper not wanting to forget anything.

"Okay so it looks like I'm the seme." I mumbled to myself, almost softly enough to where no one would hear it….almost. Another loud squeal came from Erika's lips and she starting swaying back and forth.

"Uke Shizuo~ What a dream~" I let out another loud sigh and looked back up.

"Okay so you start with foreplay." Ericka said matter of factly.

'You don't want to hurt the person you're with.'

"And how do you foreplay?" I asked. Erika blushed and looked over to Celty. She started typing and a few awkward moments later it read.

'Well you'll need lube, preferably something that smells and tastes good. Then you coat you fingers or a toy of some sort and put it inside them.'

"Like in their mouth?" Neither of the said anything. A few moments went by without any noise. "So...not in the mouth?"

"N-No..." Erika said "Y-you need to put it in Shizuo's butt!" She said, her eyes closed tightly. Her hands slapped over her face right after she said it. I looked at her confused.

"Why there?! Things don't go in there they go out!" Celty placed her hand on my shoulder and showed me her pda.

'We'll get to that.' I nodded and wrote it down.

"T-then...after and few minutes of stretching Shizuo...-"

"Not Shizu-chan."

"You take it out and...and..."

'Then you put your penis in.' Celty's pda read. I stopped for a moment and looked up.

"And that makes them feel good?"

"Sometimes...if they don't like it you shouldn't make them..." Oh I fully intend on making Shizu-chan.

"If they start to feel uncomfortable then you should jerk them off."

'Or touch there chest.'

"Oh yeah! If they like getting there nipples played with then that means they're defiantly a uke." I nodded and wrote that down.

'You may want to make them come before you put it in.'

"Oh right like, jerk or blow them."

"What does that mean?" Another awkward silence came rolling in. It was only broken by Celty typing away on her pda.

'It means you take there penis in your hand or in your mouth and make them feel good. To do so either bob your head up and down and suck or move you hand quickly up and down.'

"Ohhh I know what you mean." I wrote that down.

"O-Okay so back to the sex..." I turned to Erika. "Once to start to put it in be sure not to go to fast or it could hurt them."

'Yeah no matter how good it may feel take it slow or it could get bad for both of you.' I nodded and wrote it down.

"When you're all the way in give them a few minutes, just to make sure they're okay with everything. Then you can start to move."

"Wait I wasn't allowed to move before?"

'No like you can thrust into them.'

"Just remember not too fast!"

'Unless they ask you to go faster.' I nodded a bit confused and wrote.

"Oh make sure they always cum first."

'Yeah it shows that you're not just doing it for the pleasure.'

"Okay." I wrote it down and looked back up and Celty. "Anything else?"

"Oh ask them before you cum."

"What do you mean ask?"

"Ask if you can cum inside them or not."

'Also if they want you to use a condom.'

"But I've never done this before."

'Just do it.' I sighed and wrote that down.

"Oh don't forget to kiss them. Lots and lots of kisses."

'Oh right, that shows you actually like them.'

"W-Well...I've never actually kissed someone before." Once again a silence filled the room, this time longer than any of the other silences combined.

"You're so cute IzuIzu."

"I am not!" I stood up and walked towards the door. "Just because I've never kissed someone doesn't make me cute." I swung it open and looked back. "Anyway I got the information I need so I'll be leaving now." I slammed the door standing outside of it for a moment then turning to open it again, just enough for my head to peek through. "And you were right about Shizu-chan..." I shut it again and skipped down the hall to a large window. I opened it and jumped out, landing on a fire escape that was a story below.

~Celty's POV~

S-Shizuo...really...he wants to do it with...Shizuo...My thoughts were broken by Erika's squeal.

"Oh my god my Shizaya fantasies are coming true~ I've got to tell everyone!" She pulled out her phone and I took it out of her hands. "Heeey Celty come onnn..." She pouted. I pulled out my pda and and typed quickly

'He'd kill us if you told anyone.' She paused for a moment and nodded sadly. I gave her phone back and she walked sullenly to the door.

"I guess I should go find the guys, they're probably worried about me." She clung to the large black bag she had walked in with and opened the door. I walked over to her quickly and shoved my pda in her face.

'So what's in the bag?'

"Oh this?" She asked looking down at it. "Just a present Izaya gave me." Everyone got a present but me huh...

'What is it?'

"A maid's outfit." She smiled up at me. I laughed a bit and a puff of smoke went into the air.

'Of course it is.' I wanted to smile at her. She smiled up at me and walked to elevator pulling out her phone.

"Hey Dotachin it's me...yeah I was able to help him...well that's our secret..." She waved as she got on the elevator. I waved back and closed the door. I looked around the now empty living room and sighed.

"Celty my love~" I heard Shinra chirp "I'm baacck~" He hugged me from behind. I let him cling to me for a moment before I elbowed him in the stomach. He cringed but didn't let go. "So what did Izaya want?" I pulled my pda up and typed with one hand.

'Oh nothing really...'

"Not allowed to tell me?" I nodded slightly. He pulled me closer back into him, placing his chin on my shoulder. A rather large puff of smoke went up into the air. I shook him lose ever so slightly and turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Some one's felling awfully cuddly." He mumbled into my shoulder. I sighed a bit and looked back at my pda...what exactingly did I just get myself into...


	2. Giving into temptation

**Ch.2: Giving into temptation.  
**

**((Hey so I thought I warn you Izaya's kind…dirty in this one like he was dirty before but now he's just masturbating for the sake of masturbating. ALSO Shizuo's finally here, yeeeeeeey~ :D I had a hard time thinking of stuff that would happen next so this chapter is particularly smutty…well they're no sex but imaged everything else.))**

About a week after talking with Celty and Erika and doing some research of my own just to make sure what they told me was true (which I find it disturbing to say the least that they know that much about humans. *creeped out shiver*)...well turns out it was true, pretty much every bit of it...every time I think about actually doing a thing like that it makes me want to vomit in Namie's lap, but then my mind goes to Shizu-chan...his breaths rushed and shallow as his chest struggles to suck in air, his face dusted pink just from hearing my voice in his ear, his body sweaty to the point where his bangs are matted against his forehead, his legs spread wide, just wide enough for me and me alone...him...sucking me in as his arms wrap around me, holding on to me for dear life, his horse voice calling my name with such want...such need...just the thought is enough to make me-  
"Ugggghh-" I finally release against my shower wall after minutes of trying. It seems waking up with what is known as a "boner" has become a regular thing around here ever since Erika and Celty stuck all those things in my head...well I asked them too but that's not the point. The point is it's been six god damn days and I still haven't been able to bend Shizuo over a desk. Knowing what my dreams were leading up to has made me more and more eager to finally get this show on the road. But alas, I looked all over my apartment and found no school girls uniform...or tare away pants. I'm actually considering asking my...sisters for help with this...what am I saying, I'm not that desperate. I throw on my normal grey, long sleeved v neck and black pants before walking into the living room/office to see Namie typing away.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I came in a few minutes before you took you shower." I somehow managed to choke on air. Way to go Izaya, way to act like you weren't just...doing…_that_.  
"What's up with you? You're acting weirder than normal."  
"Define 'normal'?"  
"Go suck a dick."  
"Such crude things coming from a ladies mouth."  
"You know I could just leave." She said shutting her lap top.  
"Nooooo, it's so boring here."  
"Go play with Shizuo then." She said standing up.  
"What...?"  
"Yeah you can get him to beat you up of something." I looked around, then looked at the time, and then pinched myself.  
"Yeah you're sick or something. I'm getting away from you." She slipped her laptop in her bag and just left. I ran to my room and tore it apart (for the third time that week) looking for a school girls uniform or tare away pants or...SOMETHING. That's what she always said in my dream, my...perverse dream...and if I find either of those to items of clothing this could mean...maybe I could get Shizuo wrapped around me like a spider monkey. 

~~After an hour and a half~~

Well…it was worth a try, I didn't find anything of that nature in my room and so I'm sitting on my bed surrounded by an ocean of cloths and other material items. Maybe I should…NO! I will not bring myself to that…that…level of desperation. I only do that to take care of the problem when I wake up, there's no reason to do that now…then again… I reach down tentatively brushing my hand against the lower part of my body, letting out a grunt as I palm myself. I reached both hands down up doing the button of my pants and slowly unzipping them. I think you Shizuo's fingers dancing across the skin that's never seen the light of day, his hot breath against me, as he shoves most of my length in his mouth. I bite my lip and pull myself out of the cloth prison, at this point about halfway there. I let out a shaky breath as I run my finger along the tip, drawing circles around it. After poking and playing with it for a few moments I gave it a quick squeeze before starting to…get on with it. My movements were slow and deliberate at first but the longer I was at it the sloppier and quicker it became. It made one of the he lewdest noises I had ever heard…but I couldn't stop and think about that noise now. I also let out a few odd noises that I didn't seem to notice the other times. Wanting to block out the noises I pulled my shirt up, exposing my chest and bit down on the fabric, trying to quiet myself, if only a little bit. I felt myself reaching the end, just a bit more…so…close.  
_'Izaya…fuck me…please.' _I jolted hard against the bed and felt myself relies for the second time that day in my hand. This time I have nothing close by to wash myself with so I just laid on my back, panting. Now why did I do that? I'm just giving into temptation, giving into my human tendencies. I sat up, my eye still closed and made my way to the bathroom washing off my hand and cleaning some off my pants. I looked up at myself in the mirror…I look like I've been hit by a bus. I splashed a bit of water on my face and went back to my room to clean up the mess I had made.

"I'm a total and complete mess aren't I?" I mumbled to myself, knowing no one was there to answer me. I turn to my clock to see in was barely past 11 and let out a long groan. I have so much day left and nothing to do…I could always go bother Shizu-chan…I'm always up for bothering Shizu-chan…but could I see him and not have a…_problem? _Maybe I could go play with Celty and Shinra…but Celty is bond to ask about _that_. Maybe Dotachin? But that female will be with him…and that loud one won't be happy to see me. I should just sit here, yeah just sit here. I close my eyes slowly letting myself think and before I knew it I was drifting off into sleep.

~~Celty's POV~~

Sitting in my apartment all day was defiantly the worst part about not having a head. Shinra was out working and I didn't want to bother anyone to come and entertain me. And no matter how badly I wanted to email Izaya I couldn't. If I asked about that he would probably explode…and I didn't want that…did I? I still could believe that Izaya actually had a thing for Shizuo, that Erika's been right this whole time…at least half right. What would happen if that were to actually happen? Would they be like Shinra…?

~~Celty's Imagination Land~~

Shizuo is holding some random guy with fish lips against a wall about to punch.

"Oh Shizu-chan~" Izaya walks down the alley way waving lovingly like any other day. Shizuo drops the guy to the ground and smile.  
"Hey flea, what brings you here?" Wait…rewind I guess he would be flea if that we dating. "Hay Izaya what brings you here?" Better. Izaya walks up to Shizuo and sakes his arms around him with a smirk.

"I just wanted to see my cute little Shizu-chan." He chirps and Shizuo blushes a bit.

"Izaya not in front of the mobster."

"Why not, no one will believe him. Izaya leans forward brushing his lips against the ever so slightly shorter man.

"Izaya…" Shizuo's eyes grow half lidded and he leans in as well…the view goes back to the confused and slightly terrified mobster still frozen against the wall…that's no fun go back to Shizuo and Izaya kissing. Shizuo end up closing the gap pressing their lips together ever so slightly, but Izaya wants more and pushed Shizuo up against the opposite wall to the mobster.

"You may want to leave now; Shizuo will find you and destroy you later." Izaya says with a smile. The shaken man struggles to get up and run away.

"Izaaaya…" The blond pouts. "I have to get the money from him for Tom by tonight."

"That gives us plenty of time to have our fun." Izaya places his lips on Shizuo's neck and the blond squirms.

"But Izaya…we're out in the open…" Shizuo says uncharacteristically innocent.

"But doesn't that make you more excited?" Izaya opened the blonds legs, wiggling one of his in between them. Shizuo moans and grinds down on the leg, desperate for friction. "You seem to be enjoying yourself now. Come on Shizu-chan; show me how much you want it." The blond wraps his arms around Izaya's neck and moans, grinding down on his dominator's leg. "Do you think you could make yourself cum just from grinding on my leg?" Shizuo nods quickly, picking up the pace of his movement. "But Shizu-chan you don't want to get yourself dirty, someone's bond to notice if you cum with your pants on." Izaya grabs Shizuo's hips and the blond lets out a small whimper, most due to the loss of friction. "So you should take them off." The blond nods again quickly and goes right to the button on his pants. "You should take mine off too; you don't want to get me dirty." Shizuo nods yet again and lets his pants hit the ground along with his underwear and hurries to take off Izaya's. As soon as they both are without pants Izaya's legs goes back to its place between the blond and Shizuo grinds down again, this time quicker, more rushed. "Does it feel good?" Shizuo lets out a small noise that was most defiantly a yes and kept at it. "You know what would be better?" Izaya whispered, griping Shizuo's hips so yet again he couldn't move.  
"Y-Yeah…" Shizuo breathed out.

"Go ahead and say it then."

"If you…"

"If I…?"  
"If you…put it in."

"Put what in?" Shizuo let out a noise of annoyance and tried again to pull his hips out of Izaya's grasp. "Now Shizu-chan if you don't tell me I won't know what you want."

"P…Put it in! Shove you're big cock up my ass, make me scream." Shizuo pulls Izaya into a hungry and very sloppy kiss which Izaya didn't seem to mind in the least. Izaya pulls back leaving the panting and at this point trembling Shizuo against the wall.

"It would be my pleasure."

~~Well that's the end of that. ~~

Just as things were really getting good a knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. Who could that be? I pulled my pda out and check the time…11:54… I got up and opened the door, not bothering to look and see who it was first, which was probably a bad decision if it had been anyone else. Shizuo stood before me, unlit cigarette in his mouth, one hand in his pocket, looking particularly angry…oh shit… If I could blush right now I would be as red as a tomato, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Just mere moments ago I was thinking about Shizuo being easily dominated by Izaya…but was that even possible? I mean Shizuo and Izaya were about to same size but Shizuo was so…strong. Would he even let Izaya try to be seme…what was I say would he even let Izaya fuck him at all? Top or bottom. His voice broke my thoughts.

"Hey, Celty. Stop daydreaming already I have a favor to ask." I jolted back into reality and pulled out my pda.

'What kind of favor?'

"I've been working on this case for over a week, and every time we think we've found the guy he slips away right under my nose. It's really starting to piss me off so I thought you may have a little information and if not maybe you could help find this bastard."

'You have a description?'

"Right here." He held up a manila folder. "Could I come in?" I moved out of the way letting him in and locking the door behind him. He sat in one of the chairs in the living room and dropped the folder on the table. I sat back on the sofa and opened to folder. "His name is Taiyou Onosaka; he's the head of a smaller gang called the Crimson Daggers." Where have I seen him before…? ~~flash back to imagination land: He's the guy Shizuo was about to punch. ~~ I let out a large puff of smoke and jolted up. "What? Do you recognize him?"

'Kind of…" I placed my shaky hand on my leg and looked back at the picture.

"That rat bastard owes us a lot of money, and he doesn't care how many of his own get killed, it's disgusting." I looked up at him and nodded slightly.

'I don't know much about him but I could probably find something out…but I'd like something in return.'

"I'm not paying you."

'I don't want money…I just want to ask you a question.'

"…Well…why not. Ask away." I shifted uncomfortably before choosing my question.

'Well…wound you…ever have sex with another man?'


End file.
